criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Run for Your Money
A Run for Your Money is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the sixth and final case set in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot Following the news that Samuel had fled the airship and that there had been another robbery at the bank, the player and Maddie raced to the scene of the crime where they found wealthy youth Charles Wilson dead in his vault, slumped over a chair with a stab wound in his head. Richard confirmed that Charles was killed after a sharp object penetrated his frontal lobe, killing him almost instantaneously. They first suspected the victim's grandfather Frederick Wilson, bank director Travis Wayne, banker Tate Steppingstone and singer Camilla Walsh before George and Giulietta informed the pair that Samuel had been seen attempting to flee the city via the docks. The pair raced to the docks and confronted Samuel before placing him in a holding cell. While at the docks, the duo also suspected former consultant Diego del Lobo. It was also discovered that Frederick had cut Charles out of his will and that Charles was accusing Tate of being an adulterer. While Maddie and the player recapped the investigation, Fleur admitted that Samuel had requested to speak to them and tell them the truth. Samuel confessed that the reason his cigar was found in Kirstie's vault was because they were courting. However, they soon broke up which lead him to book a week-long stay at the Grand Concordia Hotel while he decided what to do next. He explained that the money were funds for him to start a new business. When asked why he fled the airship and attempted to flee the city, Samuel panicked and explained that he was worried they'd found out about his lies and foolishly ran away. Following Samuel's confession, the pair searched the crime scenes once more and incriminated Travis Wayne for the robberies and homicide. The duo confronted Travis who laughed at them, asking them why he would steal from his own vaults. Maddie then started presenting the evidence to him, prompting him to admit the truth. He confessed that he didn't care about the money but the thrill of the chase. He recounted how five years ago he grew bored with his everyday life and robbed the vaults for an adrenaline rush, taking the money and burning it all. Years later, Travis gained the same boredom with life and started plotting a way to rob the vaults again. He first tried with Tate's vault but was interrupted before robbing Charles Wilson's vault. During the robbery, however, Charles interrupted him and planned to tell the police. Travis then grabbed a statuette from the side and stabbed it into his head, killing him quickly. The homicidal thief was quickly arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment by Alexandria Oakley. Post-trial, Frederick demanded the team find the money Travis stole from Charles' vault, prompting Isaac and the player to speak to Travis in prison. Travis at first refused to tell but soon decided it was more fun to test them. He then quoted a cryptic riddle about time which Isaac was able to solve, resulting in them heading back to the clock tower. There, they found a locked crate which contained a large amount of money. The pair then delivered the money back to Frederick. Meanwhile, Evie told the player that she had decided to give Diego a job at Pistols and Petticoats as an illustrator but couldn't find him. The pair then headed to the docks where they found Diego's jacket bloodied. Evie then started to panic before they found Diego battered and bruised. He explained that he'd been mugged and his possessions had been stolen, prompting Evie to invite him back to the airship. A while later after Diego had recovered, Evie told him about the job at Pistols and Petticoats causing a grateful Diego to accept the offer. Diego also told the team that he had nowhere to stay, prompting Fleur to offer him a room at her house until his life went back on track. Finally, Mayor Highmore complimented the team on a great job's work in Wolf Street and revealed that she had relocated them to Crimson Banks, the commercial centre of Concordia. Summary Victim *'Charles Wilson' (found slumped over a chair, a stab wound in his head) Murder Weapon *'Statuette' Killer *'Travis Wayne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect has high blood pressure. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect has high blood pressure. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect has high blood pressure. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect has high blood pressure. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect gambles. *The suspect has high blood pressure. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect has high blood pressure. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats golden caviar. *The killer gambles. *The killer has high blood pressure. *The killer has torn clothes. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Golden Chest, Broken Painting; New Suspect: Travis Wayne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats golden caviar) *Examine Golden Chest. (Result: Red Die) *Analyze Red Die. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Examine Broken Paining. (Result: Grand Family Painting; New Suspect: Frederick Wilson) *Inform Frederick of his grandson's death. (New Crime Scene: Clock Tower) *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Faded Document, Jewellery Box) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Bank Contract; New Suspect: Tate Steppingstone) *Speak to Tate about the robbery. *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Charles' Gift; New Suspect: Camilla Walsh) *Ask Camilla about the victim's gift. *Talk to Travis about the robbery and murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Samuel fleeing the city. (Attribute: Samuel eats golden caviar and gambles; New Crime Scene: Wolf Street Docks) *Investigate Wolf Street Docks. (Clues: Fishing Box, Golden Pieces) *Examine Fishing Box. (Result: Painting Kit; New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Ask Diego if he saw anything. (Attribute: Diego gambles) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Golden Statuette) *Analyze Golden Statuette. (07:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer has high blood pressure; New Crime Scene: Clock Gears) *Investigate Clock Gears. (Clues: Faded Poster, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Slanderous Poster) *Confront Tate about the victim's poster. (Attribute: Tate eats golden caviar, gambles and has high blood pressure) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Last Will and Testament) *Confront Frederick about cutting Charles out of his will. (Attribute: Frederick eats golden caviar, gambles and has high blood pressure) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Samuel about the truth. (Attribute: Samuel has high blood pressure; New Crime Scene: Docked Boat) *Investigate Docked Boat. (Clues: Folded Card, Cryptex, Burned Money Stack) *Examine Folded Card. (Result: Creepy Love Letter) *Ask Camilla about the victim's advances. (Attribute: Camilla eats golden caviar, gambles and has high blood pressure) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (05:00:00; Result: Eulogy) *Ask Travis about his wife's eulogy. (Attribute: Travis eats golden caviar, gambles and has high blood pressure) *Examine Burned Money Stack. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (04:00:00) *Speak to Diego about the victim burning money in front of him. (Attribute: Diego has high blood pressure) *Investigate Vault Drawers. (Clues: Chain Bracelet, Bloody Coin) *Examine Chain Bracelet. (Result: Fibres) *Analyze Fibres. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothes) *Examine Bloody Coin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Breaking the Bank (6/6). (No stars) Breaking the Bank (6/6) *Ask Travis where he hid Charles' money. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clue: Locked Crate Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Opened Crate) *Examine Opened Crate. (Result: Money Stacks) *Return the money to Frederick. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Evie what she wants to talk about. *Investigate Wolf Street Docks. (Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Diego's Jacket) *Ask Diego if he's alright. *Speak to Mayor Highmore. (Reward: Sightseeing Hat) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Wolf Street